Rich and Famous in 30Seconds Contest July 2k10
The Rich and Famous in 30Seconds Contest began on July 14, 2010, and Gaians had to Wednesday, July 21st, 2010 to enter their recording. Announcements: admin: Announcement There's a new way for you to score a gigantic pile of Gold: Our Get Rich and Famous in Under 30 Seconds contest! It's easy as heck, requires a small amount of time and could very well end with you getting buried under a mountain of virtual wealth. All you have to do is grab a phone, call a number and tell us in 30 seconds or less why you keep coming back to Gaia. For the full contest details, just click the link below. Learn More & Enter! Keep your eyes peeled for more contests releasing throughout the summer! admin: Announcement In a recent contest, we asked you to leave us a voicemail telling why you keep coming back to Gaia. Immediately, Gaians flooded all of our incoming phone lines and nearly melted down our phone system with over 2,700 messages! That gave us about 81,000 seconds of listening pleasure. After explaining to our moms why the lines were busy all week, we finally listened to the entries. As always, there was a surplus of good ones, but we've picked out the best as our Voicemail Contest winners. Check out which Gaians scored gigantic piles of Gold! Check out the Contest Winners Blog Entry: * Posted by Gaia Online: July 14, 2010 eaTaiaG Hi there Gaians! Have you ever dreamt about being Gaia rich and famous? Here’s your chance at 30-seconds of fame and 500,000 gold on Gaia. Introducing, the Lifestyles of the Virtually Rich & Famous contest. For this contest, you can call and leave us a voicemail explaining WHY you keep coming back to Gaia! Is it the awesome games? The interesting topics? The place where your friends are? Tell us your story and we’ll pick the best ones, put them together, and play them on our site so that everyone can hear your voices. How’s that for allowing self-expression? Grand prize winner gets 500,000 gold and 10 other runner-ups will each get 50,000 gold. Everyone else gets a huge THANK YOU for sharing your story with us. Here’s how to win: Who: This contest is open to all Gaians, one voicemail per user please. What: An easy contest anybody can win big. Tell us why you keep coming back to Gaia, in a voicemail. Make it touching, make it funny, make it entertaining. We love being entertained! Where: Call ???-????, 24 hrs a day. Disclaimers: for privacy reasons, our phone will NOT capture your callerID and this may be a long distance call for you. When: The contest just started so call between now and midnight PDT, Wednesday, July 21st, 2010. Why: Because you too want a chance to become Gaia rich and famous with your story (please try to keep your voicemail around 30-seconds long). Details: State your username at the END of your recording so that you’ll get recognized. Say it slowly and clearly. Then afterwards, spell it out for us (so that we know who to grant the prizes to since some words may be hard to make out). Example: “Hi I keep coming back to Gaia because it’s addictive! I can’t stop and lordy knows I’ve tried. I’ve even tried formatting my hard drive so that I’d have to stay away, but I ended up stealing my sister’s money for a new PC (don’t tell her). You’re my vice and I just can’t get Gaia out of my blood! Signed: Faithful_Gaian. 2 second pause, then spell out F-A-I-T-H-F-U-L underscore G-A-I-A-N.” Please do not leave any other personally identifiable info. Note: Due to the large volume of voicemails expected, please call for this contest only. Sorry, but any unrelated messages will have to be discarded without action. Thanks for your cooperation. We’ll post the winning recordings and the list of winners here after all the messages have been reviewed and voted on. Now go ahead and call us — this should be really fun! Then tell us here what you think of this contest because we’ll be creating more soon! We’ll be having new contests coming up soon, so make sure to check back here daily or subscribe to this blog and be one of the first to find out about the new, shiny things we’re giving away in the upcoming contests! TIP: To be extra sure that we get your username correctly, leave us a comment too at the above “tell us what you think of this contest” link right after leaving the voicemail. That way, we can match the date and time stamp of your voicemail with your reply, and see your username typed out too. Have fun and good luck! We look forward to listening to all your stories! eaTaiaG PS: Sorry, but if you get a busy signal, try back in a few minutes….it means our phone system is melting from too many callers at once! :-) Edit: Blog Entry * Posted by Gaia Online: July 22, 2010 eaTaiaG EDIT 7/22: The contest is over now and the phone lines are closed. Thanks everyone for participating…we’ve been overwhelmed in a good way by how many messages you guys left us! We’ve already started going through the 2,700+ voicemails (omg!) looking for the gems to share with you. Give us a chance to stitch together the best of the best and put them online somewhere. Come back here soon for any updates and the final recordings — this will be fun and thanks again! External links * Gaia Blog: Get rich and famous in under 30-seconds! * Announcement: Contest Time: Virtually Get Rich & Famous in < 30 Seconds ** Announcement: Contest Winners: Virtually Get Rich & Famous in < 30 Seconds * Announcement (Blog): Blog Post: Get rich & famous in under 30-seconds! ** Announcement (Blog): So who are the winners of the “voicemail contest?” Category:Gaia Contests